


In My Arms (Nostalgía)

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: (once more), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Homesickness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Scherzo References, Softies in love, Stargazing, Tenderness, ish, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: ' The Doctor didn't often notice physical appearance. Unless it was his own and he'd recently regenerated, it simply didn't matter to him. But right now, it was impossible not to see how beautiful Charley was, silhouetted in starlight this way. '
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In My Arms (Nostalgía)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy hello here I am posting fics when i should be asleep... :/ 
> 
> I made fluffiness!!! I hope you'll love!! Here you go!!

The Doctor meandered back into the console room. He was alone right now, just strolling the TARDIS' halls with no real purpose. Charley and C'rizz were both in bed... or they should have been, at least.

The scanners across the console room's ceiling were all on, projecting a view of untold constellations that the Doctor knew was likely the sky outside the ship at this very moment. He could see Charley's form curled on a sofa on the other side of the console from where he'd entered. She appeared to be stargazing. 

"Charley," he called softly as he came nearer. Her eyes widened as she recognized his presence. "What are you doing still up?" 

"I couldn't sleep," she replied with a dismissive shrug, looking skyward once more, her feet on the edge of the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

The Doctor didn't often notice physical appearance. Unless it was his own and he'd recently regenerated, it simply didn't matter to him. But right now, it was impossible not to see how beautiful Charley was, silhouetted in starlight this way. 

He sat at the opposite end of the sofa and tilted his head. "Anything in particular keeping you awake?" He asked, casually putting his arm around Charley's shoulders. She relaxed against him with a small sigh. 

"Well..." she hesitated, then slowly continued. "You ran away from home, too." 

The Doctor nodded, then realized that it was dark and she wasn't even looking at him, so he gave a hum of affirmation. 

"Do you ever miss it?" Charley asked softly. 

"Gallifrey?" The Doctor almost laughed, but it didn't seem appropriate at the moment. "Goodness, no. Do you miss your home, Charley?" 

"No, I just-" she stopped and shifted so that her head was now resting on his shoulder. "I miss my family, sometimes," she said, barely above a whisper. "I wonder if... I wonder how they are, if- if they miss me." 

"I don't see how anyone could not miss you," the Doctor replied, equally soft. He wrapped his other arm around her, puller her nearer until he was holding her gently against his chest. It felt so right, as if she was made specifically to fit in his arms. 

"I can never go home," she murmured. "Don't get me wrong," she added, "I love my life with you, and C'rizz, but..." 

"You always planned to go home someday," the Doctor finished for her. She'd been running away on a grand adventure when he met her, true, but he was sure she'd meant to return to her family. 

"Yes." Charley tipped her head back to look at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" A half-smile was visible on her lips in the starlight. 

"You're a part of me," the Doctor replied, smiling back. 

"And you're a part of me." She curled closer against him and sighed again. "Thank you," she said. 

"For what?" The Doctor asked into her hair, vaguely noting the way it smelled lightly of mint and citrus. He felt her shrug, and pressed a smiling kiss against the crown of her head. She would fall asleep here in his arms, he knew. He didn't mind. This was right where she was supposed to be. 

And when C'rizz woke up in the morning to see them peacefully curled together, he may have somewhat doubtfully recalled when Charley claimed they weren't in love, but he didn't say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're wondering why the subtitle has an accented letter "i," it's mostly because I'm a dork, a nerd, and a bit of a show-off because I know Greek. And also accent marks are just really fun imo, probably because of FIVE YEARS OF STUDYING GREEK. XP 
> 
> Ok, I'm gonna go get some sleep now!!


End file.
